shoryuken_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brennan Linkleworth (Fireball Force)
Brennan Linkleworth is the main protagonist in The Linkleworths. Gameplay Stats *Stamina type: Normal (colored White) *Sidestep type: Normal *Jump type: Double jump *Perfect Guard type: Teleport Normal Moves *'Rush' - - Brennan does the following melee attacks. ** - Does a right hook punch. ** - Does a left hook punch, then a right hook punch. ** - Gets out a Gun and shoots twice at the opponent and kicks them forward. *'Heavy' - - Brennan does the following. ** - Punches forward. ** - Punches with the other hand and takes out a Rifle Gun and shoots at the opponent. *'Throw' - - *'Awakening' - - *'Rush Up' - Up - *'Rush Down' - Down - *'Smash' - Hold - *'Heavy Smash' - Hold - *'Smash Up' - Up + hold - *'Smash Down' - Down + hold - *'Pound Attack' - While jumping press Down + - *'High-Speed Counterattack' - when about to be hit - Techniques *'Gun Shot' - - Brennan gets out a gun from his pocket and targets his foe infront of him and shoots a bullet at them. ---- *'One Shot' - - Brennan gets out a gun and shoots forward as everything goes to slow motion then back to normal speed headshotting the opponent. ---- *'Double Rocket Launcher' - - Brennan takes out both rocket launchers underneath his arms and fires both of them at the same time as the missles home in on the opponent. ---- *'Linkleworth XYZ' - - Brennan Linkleworth takes out a Rocket Launcher from behind and positions it at the opponent and if he makes contact by shooting it at the opponent. He will then run over the opponent while all of the sudden driving in a car and turns making it slide and stop then gets out doing a somersault and points a gun at the opponent in the air with three barrels around the opponent as he shoots at two of them then it pans back to Brennan's gun as he shoots the last bullet in slow motion as it hits the Barrel as all three explode as he turns around as an Explosion is seen behind him. Quotes Intro *It's been a while since I was on a team. This'll be fun. *Let's just say I'm a fan of the underdogs in life. (To Gunther) *Oh! OH! I know your name! You were Robin, right? (To Verre Arc) *They really broke the mold when they made you! Come here, I'll keep you warm! (To Tsuchi) *Sorry, Miss. You're not old enough for this attraction. (To Damy) *You're unarmed? Is this a joke? (To Crisitan Uzukato) *Did you say world? How 'bout you introduce me if I win! (To Chayot) *Well well, aren't you a nice-looking-if short-girl! (To Sadi Chino-Nichiyobi) *If you force me to draw, it'll be the last regret you ever have. (To Ballard Ewers III) Techniques *You know something? (Gun Shot) *I'm pretty good at playing rough! (Gun Shot) *One... (One Shot) *...in a thousand! (One Shot) *I can survive anything (Double Rocket Launcher) Awakened Technique *Ooh! I know! (Linkleworth XYZ) *Let me show you something really cool! (Linkleworth XYZ) *Okay then! (Linkleworth XYZ) *It's time for a little fun! (Linkleworth XYZ) *Let me show you... (Linkleworth XYZ) *...how a professional gunsmith does his job! (Linkleworth XYZ) Victory Quotes Trivia Category:Fireball Force